


Lost sleep

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, DIY bed, Depression, Dread, Emotional Hurt, Exhaustion, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Insomnia, Magial exhaustion, Magic, Magic exhaustion, Not a good mixture, One-sided argument, Overthinking, Panic Attack, Running Away, Screwing up, Separation Anxiety, Sobbing, Tears, anxiety attack, headache, mentioned resets, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: A small view of how bad Comic was doing before the Fellbrothers came along and made everything better.





	Lost sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Sans let out a sigh as he laid face-down on the couch. His skull was pounding heavily, the thoughts swirling through his mind weighting heavily on him. There was going to be a reset soon. He was sure of it and he couldn't bear the thought. He flinched slightly as he heard the front door open, a clear sign that his younger brother had returned home. The short skeleton knew he should stand up to greet the other and do anything to seem normal but he felt awfully exhausted, his normally strong magic pulling at his bones painfully. His eye sockets were almost completely closed and he figured it wouldn't be long until he would finally be able to sleep. Stars knew that he hadn't been getting any rest lately. Sans barely suppressed an annoyed groan as he was shaken gently.

"Sans? Are you awake?" His brother asked. The naturally loud voice of his brother made Sans wince, curling in on himself slightly.

"hm?" Sans mumbled exhaustedly, not wanting to raise his skull or open his eye sockets further in a futile attempt at keeping the sleepiness in his body. He hadn't felt sleepy in so long. He was just about ready to drop off....

"Great! You're awake! We still need to set up your bed, Sans! Then you can go to sleep!" Papyrus announced.

"can't you do it on your own?" Sans asked quietly, a last attempt at trying to sleep. He knew if he got up now and had to set up a bed he would not get any sleep that night. Not to mention that he wouldn't really be much of a help in setting up the bed... He just felt so peaceful right then.

"No! You absolutely have to help me!" Papyrus insisted, just like Sans had thought. He let out a long, drawn-out sigh and opened his eye sockets, feeling the sleepiness vanish like fog in the morning breeze. He sat up and pushed himself off the couch, standing up on unsteady feet. Exhaustion was still weighting on him heavily but there was no sleepiness to accompany it anymore. He really wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Sans huffed quietly before following his brother up the stairs to his room. There was a big cardboard box there, filled with parts for his bed. The mattress was leaning against the wall, the room empty except for that stuff. His left eye socket lit up with a cyan flame, his other one going dark. His eye socket stung slightly, the magic he was using pressing onto it dangerously. He had to watch out or he was going to destroy this one too.

"where should i put it?" Sans asked as he unboxed the parts of his bed. He felt a yawn incoming and reflexively raised his hand to cover his mouth, flinching harshly when he heard a loud crash.

"SANS!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Papyrus shouted loudly. Sans opened his eye sockets, wincing when he saw the box he had been lifting laying on the floor. He raised his hazy eye lights to the ceiling, flinching when he saw a crack there.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!! UGH!" Papyrus yelled irritatedly. Sans flinched, looking to the floor anxiously.

"i-i'm sorry..." Sans apologised meekly, tears brimming at the corners of his eye sockets. He rushed past his brother, liquid magic rolling down his cheek bones as he stormed down the stairs into the living room. His eye lights darted around until they found the door to which he sprinted, slamming it closed behind him. He locked himself inside the basement, sliding down the door, panting heavily. He let out a small whimper as he started to sob. He was useless. He couldn't do anything right, he should just die, everyone would be better off if he would disappear. He was a burden!

Sans sobbed quietly, his whole body shaking harshly as he curled up as tight as possible, bawling into his hands. He shouldn't even exist! He shouldn't even be allowed to live after he had watched the whole underground die at the hands of that damned human. He curled up into a tiny ball of distraught emotions on the floor, hugging his knees tightly. Sans gasped for air, knowing that he was starting to hyperventilate but he couldn't stop, he needed air he just couldn't getitandhissoulhurtsandthere'ssomuchdark n e s s . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
